


snowed in

by dankscully



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankscully/pseuds/dankscully
Summary: snow causes havoc for lucille and valerie





	snowed in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



> for the prompt 'snowed in' that cassiopeiasara gave me on tumblr!

There wasn’t much else to do but make a cup of tea.

It had been snowing hard for hours, with absolutely no signs of letting up. Lucille had been been on her way to her last call of the day when she discovered her route to the block of flats was quite impassable, and she’d been forced to turn tail and head back to Nonnatus House. It was only an early term check up, nothing that couldn’t wait until the roads were clear again, but the guilt of missing a patient still weighed heavily on her mind. She did not like the thought of sitting around idly while she was supposed to be doing her job.

Abruptly, the kettle whistled loudly and jolted her from her thoughts. Valerie would tell her not to worry so much. And she would be right, of course.

Just as she dropped her teabag into the mug of boiling water, Lucille heard the dull thud of the heavy front door closing. She frowned. Someone else must have lost their battle with the weather today, too. Curious, Lucille padded out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

Valerie was just inside, dusting the snow from her hat and unwinding the scarf from around her neck. As Lucille got closer she noticed a large tear in the knee of Valerie’s stockings, and a bright pink mark across one cheek.

“What happened?” Lucille asked as she approached.

“Came off my bike on a patch of ice,” Valerie responded, her tone light and unconcerned, “No harm done, but I think I gave a few carolers a fright.”

Lucille shook her head, but could not help her smile.

“Let me see to that,” Lucille said quietly, unconsciously reaching her hand up to the scrape on Valerie’s face. Valerie smiled in return, and nodded in agreement.

—–

They sat cross-legged on the settee as Lucille dabbed betadine gently on Valerie’s cheek. Valerie hissed at the sudden sting as it came into contact with broken flesh and without thinking, Lucille reached forward and grasped Valerie’s hand. Valerie glanced down at the touch and Lucille felt her heart leap into her mouth. But Valerie said nothing and Lucille could not bear to let go, so she continued with her ministrations as if nothing had happened.

“I will try to be gentle,” Lucille murmured, touching the cotton ball to Valerie’s cheek again.

Valerie smiled, “You are.”

Lucille felt Valerie squeeze her hand. Her heart fluttered, like a bird in a too-small cage, in that way it always did when their skin so much as brushed. She tried to focus on anything but the way Valerie was looking at her, the way her lips turned up at the corners.

“Do you think we might get snowed in?” Lucille asked suddenly, desperate to turn her attention to something else.

Valerie laughed. “I think we already are.”

Lucille frowned, her hand hovering over Valerie’s cheek.

“Did you see how deep the snow was when I came in?” Valerie clarified, “I was lucky to get back here. I nearly had to bunk at The Black Sail. Glad I didn’t, though. Can’t imagine anyone there would have brought me tea and patched up my wounds.”

Lucille smiled back at her, her thumb running idly across the back of Valerie’s hand, “Someone has to look after you, Valerie Dyer.”


End file.
